


The Point of Having a Key

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: When Harry gave Theo a key, this wasn't how he expected him to use it.





	The Point of Having a Key

“What are you doing?”

Theo must have heard Harry in the doorway, because he didn’t so much as twitch to suddenly hear him speak. After a few moments, he hummed, waving the book in his hand.

“Yes, books, I can see that,” Harry said, staying where he was, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “What are you _doing_ with my books?”

They weren’t really his books. The library was one of the few rooms Harry hadn’t touched in his extensive renovations of Grimmauld Place. All the dangerous books had been removed long ago, and he just didn’t care enough to examine them further. Hermione often holed herself up in there when she visited, he figured she’d let him know if anything needed dealing with.

“I’m reorganising them, obviously,” Theo said, adding the book in his hand to a tall stack on the floor that wobbled precariously. “What on earth were you thinking? There’s no order to this at all!”

Harry watched him slide another two books off the shelves, examine their spines, and then place them on separate piles. If it was such a problem, Harry was surprised Hermione hadn’t done something about it yet.

“You know, when I gave you a key I didn’t expect you would use it to sneak in and rearrange my library,” he said, pushing off the doorframe and crossing the room to peer at the piles.

They made no sense to him, but then, he didn’t know what half the books were about. Some of the titles were in different languages.

Theo tutted and turned around to gently tap the top of Harry’s head with a book.

“No, you’d have to have some awareness of how utterly tragic this is to suspect that,” he said, plopping the book down on a smaller stack. “But I’ll forgive you.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Oh, will you? How kind.”

“Granger, however,” Theo continued, “she, I won’t forgive. I’d love to hear why she let this travesty stand.”

That was something Harry had a feeling would be incredibly amusing to witness. He’d have to arrange that somehow, even though it would probably mean he’d wind up sitting completely ignored while they debated organisational systems or something. He’d have to make sure Ron was there to keep him company.

“Maybe there was some method to that madness that you, in all your wisdom, were just unable to see,” he teased.

Theo’s face set into a scowl for all of a moment before he scoffed.

“Nice try,” he said. “Using my ego against me, downright Slytherin.”

“I have my moments,” Harry said with a grin. “Were you planning on actually saying hello today, or were you just planning on sneaking in, working in here, and then sneaking out again?”

“If you managed to miss another presence in your house then you deserve the resulting solitude, as punishment for your lack of awareness,” Theo said. “But now that you’ve found me, I could do with a tea break, I’ve been here for three hours, you know.”

Three hours was hard to believe, but Harry forced himself not to react. If Theo was messing with him for a reaction, he wasn’t going to give it. And if he really had missed the fact Theo had been there for three hours, well, that was a tad embarrassing.

“I’ll do you one better than tea,” he said. “I was at the Burrow yesterday. Molly sent me home with several bundles of baking.”

Theo visibly perked up. He didn’t wait for Harry to lead the way, but immediately crossed the room and left for the kitchen on his own.

The blatant show of how comfortable he was in Harry’s house warmed him immensely. As he looked around the library, he realised it really was an expression of the same thing.

And that was rather the point of giving him a key.

Not that he’d let that stop him from teasing Theo about his priorities as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon with 'books'.
> 
> NEW SHIP, I got so excited when this prompt came in, I love trying out new ships XD I hope you like it, Anon!
> 
> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
